daraisfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic Magic... The ability to manipulate items and the laws that govern them through the use of non-physical energies. Your character will have encountered a variety of forms upon their home worlds. However, upon being transported to Darais you will discover much of your old skills have been locked... In the olden days of the world, to follow Dara's plan of giving each arriving soul a fresh start at a second chance in life, all magic from previous planets were locked within a person's soul; each new arriving person had no access to their old art, and had to learn the planet's magics. Now, however, the flood gates have been opened. In order to rival the coming threats to the world, Dara has allowed the souls of her new arriving chosen to have access - if limited at first - to their old arts. Upon arriving to Darais your character will have access to the basic mechanics and spells of magic before they pick up and choose their next path in the world. Which brings us to... Aura Aura is the fundamental magic that the people of Darais make use of. It is an energy that originates from the person's spirit. A magic that surrounds the soul like a shield. Your character must have a +1 or more to the mystic stat in order to perform magic. Depending on which magic you decide to delve into, a person's aura will be attuned to a different element, or intent. Below are the different things that a magic user's aura may be attuned to: * The Physical Magics: Earth, Water, Air, Fire and Shock. These five elements make up the majority of the world around you magical practitioners whom make use of these will lean to a more physical means of dealing with the adversities they come across. There is less of a "magic" to these schools and they will deal much more with manipulating the world around you. That said, however, all schools will contain various rituals and incantations that are more complex than a simple "throw a rock" * The Higher Magics: Light & Dark, Celestial & Eclipsal. These two pairs are magics whom oppose and balance eachother. Light magic and dark magic are much more elemental - like the physical magics - than the other two listed. They are often times referred to as the "bridge" between metaphysical and physical arts, as they themselves govern physical items while at the same time deal with touching the soul. Though, at their base value they are as they sound: the ability to manipulate either light, or darkness. The Astral magics - Celestial and Eclipsal - will need a moment of explaining. Celestial energy is an underlying aspect of the universe that ensures things follow the natural laws of nature. Celestial aims to progress and enhance the natural laws. Eclipsal is just the opposite. It is opposite to Celestial magic in nearly every way. Eclipsal magic has not always existed in the world and only formed after men discovered they could manipulate celestial energy... and reverse it. ''Eclipsal magic at is core is to defy the laws of nature. To reverse them and disobey. Little is known about the full natures of all of the magics, both physical and elevated. Prior to your arrival upon Darais there were a seldom ''handful ''of mages. It is up to ''you, dear magic user, to discover its secrets and unlock their powers. The method in which you decide to peruse your studies, however, will depend on you... Magical Alignments Magical alignments, just as there are character alignments, will all hinge upon how a user decides to RPly interact with the energies and elements they have rein over. This means that choosing a magical alignment is an extra bit of role play, and is much more of a classification - like a job title - than a division of classes. In the world of Darais any magical user may simply be called a mage, but there are three main methods of how practitioners treat the elements: * Magi: Magi are the most neutral of magic users. A new character will likely begin as a Magi. They do not intend to harm the spirits of nature, nor do they very much recognize them as forces of divinity. To a Magi magic is just as scholarly as arithmetic, biology, psychology or chemistry. it is simply a science of the universe that may be studied and made use of. Magi do not use their powers to enslave, nor to worship, but simply to make personal use or better society. (DISCLAIMER: Magi will have little to zero RP consequences with elementals or spirits when using their magic.) * Shamans: Ranging from the spiritual tribal, to the religious crusader, shamanism is a way of using magic by permission of the elementals and spirits from which they come. More simply, Shaman are the "good" alignment in the eyes of nature. With a strong leaning towards celestial magic shamans seek to respect and worship the magics they come from. At the very least - if a mage does not make their magic religious - a shaman recognizes that the nature they manipulate is alive, has a soul, and a mind. A shaman who, for example, would wish to magically smelt some ore would request the stones permission before changing its state. On a rare occasion said stone might commune back and give permission or reject the offer. This would make the transmutation of the rock easier or more difficult depending on how the Shaman asked. (DISCLAIMER: Shamans will have most opportunity to speak with elementals and spirits. With respecting nature they will have good consequences with beings concerning their magic) * Mancers: Mancers are by far the most despicable mages in the eyes of nature. Whether it is a heart of true evil, or simply an impassiveness to the spirits they bend, a mancer specifically aims to abuse the forces around them for their own gain. Elementals enslaved, spirits tortured, and energies tainted. Mancers were not in the grand plan of Dara's when she welcomed magical users into her world. Their mechanism of controlling the forces around them arises from ideals brought from the mancer's home world or picked up from malevolent entities upon this new land. Dara detests them and their methods... but they will be a necessary, and powerful ally, in the battles to come. Mancers hold a strong leaning towards Eclipsal magics, as this makes it easier to defy the things they enslave. (DISCLAIMER: Mancers will find difficulty making good with the spirits of nature, and will have some negative RP consequences) The Classes While there are also full wiki pages for the classes whom may use magic, below is a short summary of them and what they do for quick reference. As stated above, your Class is largely disconnected from your magical alignment, which is only a loose determination of how you choose to use your magic. First and foremost we have the true Mage subclasses: * Caster: Users of magic for ranged combat purposes. These users will cast out bolts and beams to injure the enemy. * Summoner: A class that focuses on use of a minion/pet for combat. This class is somewhat dependent on what alignment of magic user the player chooses to be. Magi may construct golems or contract neutral entities to assist them, Shamans will summon a friendly elemental or spirit to aid them, and mancers will summon a servant or enslave an entity to do their bidding. * Wizard: these are the scholars and enchanters of the mage class. Their magic will depend on pre-made, pre-devised devices, scrolls and tricks to engage in combat. They are predominantly casters and spend most of their life studying. Beyond the three subclasses for Mage, there are a few subclasses from other classes who will have a small knack for magic. Among them are: * Hunter subclass Seeker: '' The Seeker will use magic pertaining to nature. They will lean towards celestial magics, as well as the Magi (neutral) and Shaman (good) magical alignments. A seeker may have a druidic or beast-mastery feeling to them. They will use their magic for hunting, communing with nature, and even beast speak. * Titan subclass ''Paladin: The paladin is a bastion against the forces that would oppose them, and theirs. They align themselves with whatever their deity demands. Their magic is offered to them through holy symbols that channel the divine energy of their gods or patrons. These symbols may channel a useful buff for the party or a debuff to the enemy. * Rogue subclass Thief:'' ''The Thief is renown for being able to use any magical item with little foreknowledge. With a leaning towards a Magi (neutral) magical alignment they will use whatever item they must to get the job done. Further more, the thief will be able to cast a small pinch of illusory and stealthing magics, that walk the line of eclipsal and celestial. * Brute subclass Zealot: The Zealot is a tireless warrior who's way of serving their divine, or cause, is to lash out and fight. Their magics will revolve around buffs that they can give themselves to either strengthen their body, or to increase their damage. Classless classes of Child and Elder do not have an innate ability to cast spells, even though they have a positive in the Mystic skill. The child has a sense of wonder to the world, and their young minds are closer to the metaphysical realms that bore them. As such spirits of nature will tend to find more kindred ship with children. This is why the Child subclass has a mystic score. As for the Elder subclass, they are assumed to have been around much longer than many. As such, the Elder will have had some experience with the dealings of magic, so although they cannot practice it they know of it. This is why the Elder subclass has a mystic score. Who Uses What? While magic of all kinds will be available to all players, backgrounds and races, there are a few that certain peoples and cultures would find more useful. Below are some suggestions/ideas of likely classes per race with a brief explanation. And again, any race may choose any class!: * Vorbeck Humans:' '''Caster or wizard of air magic. Paladin and Zealot are good options too, as they have some law-crusader vibes. * Karador/Azrali Humans:' Jack of all trades. one major religion worships the sun, however: Any class using magic relating to light, fire and shock will fit. Praise the sun! * Kaeldori'i Humans: Jack of all trades as well, but not in the same fashion as above. Where the Karador humans could know everything, the Kaeldori'i humans must know everything if they're to make a profit out on the open seas. Thief makes a good choice. Summoner or zealot will be good options too. All leaning towards water and air magic. * Azure Malvar: Caster, Wizard, Summoner of any element (though will lean twords light, dark, and the astral magics) of the Magi alignment. Thief is also a possibility. Azure malvar are typically nimbler and more cunning. * Amazonian Malvar: Caster or Summoner of the physical elements, with a shamanistic alignment. The Seeker and Zealot class would fit as well with strong leanings twords celestial magics and the shaman alignment. Amazonian malvar are a trival people that abandoned their Azure towers due to the sickness the Azure magic of their homeworld brought. * Isan'i: A good balance between many things. Isan'i are right in the middle of it when it comes to choosing ranged or melee classes, good or evil alignments, physical or nonphysical magics. * Elves: Elves are typically more inclined to attack from a distance. Any of the mage classes will do, with a strong preference for Celestial magic. * Dark Elves: Elves are typically more less inclined to let you see them. The thief class fits best or the zealot. As well as any of the mage classes will do, with a strong preference for Eclipsal magic. * Orcs: Magic is very rare, but also very spiritual. so when it arises, it's used '.A shamanistic alignment with use of the physical magics fits the orcs. All but the wizard class are good picks. * Ug'ha: Magic is very rare, but also very spiritual. so when it arises, ''it's used'. ''A shamanistic alignment with use of the physical magics fits the orcs. All but the wizard class are good picks. * Lycaon: Lycaon will best fit the thief or hunter classes, with leanings twords physical magics. * Risen: Risen are best suited as thieves, or summoners with a strong leaning twords darkness magic and eclipsal magic. '''Q & A This section will be filled out as questions emerge. We apologize, as this will be in no particular order. If a general question is asked about rules/mechanics it will be posted here. If a piece of magical in-game lore becomes public knowledge it will also be here. Unless requested by a player or denied by staff, one-on-one questions will not be listed here as they will not be public magical knowledge!